


Dean Winchester Is Loved

by magequisition



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Begging, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean loves Castiel, but can't quite believe Cas could love him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Winchester Is Loved

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kashoku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashoku/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Kashy!   
> I wrote this as a secret santa gift for my good friend and GISHWHES team leader. <3

            As the door closed behind them, Dean turned and pushed Cas up against it, kissing him hard.     

            "Fuck, am I glad we finally told Sam we were getting a separate room," he mumbled against Castiel's lips as he carded his hands through the angel's hair. Cas smirked as he slid his tongue along Dean's lips, swiping it inside his mouth when Dean's lips parted. Castiel gripped the front of Dean's open jacket and plaid shirt and tugged him closer as he deepened the kiss. Dean huffed out a breath when he felt Cas let go of his shirt and move his hands inside of it, sliding them along his hips to rest at the small of his back, just under the hem of his black t-shirt. Dean let out a small noise of pleasure at the feeling of Cas' fingers on his skin. He put his hands on Cas' shoulders and pulled him away from the door slightly, pushing Cas' trenchcoat off his shoulders before abandoning his own jacket and shirts. The sight of Dean's bare chest seemed to spur Castiel on. He placed his hand on the mark on Dean's shoulder and pushed him backwards towards the bed, shedding his own clothing as Dean stumbled back. The room was small and Dean had only gone a few steps before the bed caught him behind the knees and he found himself sitting on it as Castiel walked towards him. He placed his palms down on the bed and manoeuvred himself to the centre of it, leaning back to rest on his elbows. Cas climbed on to the bed in front of him, and Dean spread his denim-clad legs unconsciously, allowing Cas to settle himself between them. Castiel bent down and kissed Dean gently, a chaste kiss to the lips that seemed almost out of place given their positions and states of undress. He kissed along Dean's jawline towards his ear and then down the taut muscles of his neck, alternating between soft kisses and sharp nips at the sensitive skin.

            "Cas," the name escaped Dean on a breath as Castiel's fingers ghosted over the sharp planes of his chest, shooting sparks through his body wherever they touched. Cas lifted his head from where he had been offering teasing licks along Dean's collarbone and met the other man's eyes intently. Dean's eyes were wide, pupils massive with only a sliver of green surrounding them. Keeping their eyes locked, Cas leaned down again to place a single kiss to the centre of Dean's chest. Dean shivered in response, unwilling to break their eye contact even as Castiel began to work the button on Dean's jeans. It came open with a pop and Dean lifted his hips slightly to allow Cas the space he needed to tug them down over Dean's hips and off his legs, tossing them to the side without looking. His boxers followed and Dean dropped his hips back to the bed as Castiel covered Dean's now-naked body with his own, both of them gasping as their erections pressed against each other. Dean groaned.

            "Cas…I…I need…" he choked out. Castiel smiled almost too calmly.

            "Pardon, Dean?" he asked, moving his head down to bite at Dean's nipple, his hands running along Dean's thighs.

            "Damn it, Cas…" Dean gasped. "Would you just fuck me already?" His voice was desperate. Castiel let out a low chuckle as he sat back on his knees and leaned to the side, pulling open the drawer in the nightstand and pulling out the small bottle of lube they kept there. He shook some of the slippery liquid onto his fingers before dragging one finger along Dean's balls and backwards toward his ass. He teased gently at the edges of Dean's hole before carefully sliding one finger in to the knuckle, eliciting a moan from the other man. He slid his finger slowly back and forth, making sure Dean was relaxed before adding a second finger. His free hand trailed along Dean's inner thigh and hipbone, tickling him slightly while Castiel carefully worked him open. Suddenly, Cas turned his fingers sharply inside of Dean, grazing his prostate as he did so. Dean moaned and bucked his hips towards Cas' fingers.

            "Damn it, Cas, _please,_ " Dean begged. Castiel leaned forward and ran the hand that had been teasing Dean's thigh over his hair instead.

            "Shhh, Dean. Patience," he said softly as he bent down to kiss the other man. He slid his fingers slowly out of Dean, who moaned at the loss. Castiel reached into the nightstand drawer again, pulling out a condom and opening it carefully before he rolled it on. He picked up the bottle of lube and shook a bit more out before spreading it over the condom. He positioned himself at Dean's entrance, pressing just the tip of his cock inside before pausing. Dean let out an incoherent sound of desperation.

            "Cas…baby…" he whimpered. He didn't use pet names very often with Castiel, but when Cas decided he was in a particularly controlling mood Dean tended to regress to his basic instincts. Cas ran a soothing hand over Dean's chest before sinking himself completely into Dean, who moaned loudly in response. Castiel waited for a moment before moving, enjoying the feel of Dean's tightness around him.  When he finally moved it was with a slow thrust, quickly punctuated with a sharper one that hit Dean's prostate. Dean let out a loud cry.

            "Shh, Dean. You'll disturb the people in the next room," Cas said, leaning over to brush a kiss over Dean's nipple. He thrust sharply again,  causing Dean to gasp. "Hmm, you like that?" he asked. Dean bit his lip and nodded. Castiel smiled.

            "Good." Cas' thrusts increased in speed, still hitting Dean's prostate hard. Dean's hand started to move towards his aching cock, which was already steadily leaking precome. Cas batted his hand lightly away.

            "Not today, Dean," he whispered, pressing his lips to Dean's ear. "I want you to come without touching your cock today. Can you do that?" he asked. Dean whimpered in response, but nodded. Cas nipped lightly at his ear before pushing himself up again so that he was leaning less heavily on Dean.  He continued to pound into Dean, revelling in the looks of pure pleasure crossing his face as he obviously tried to keep himself quiet. It wasn't long before Cas felt Dean's thighs tighten.

            "Cas," he whispered, his eyes falling closed. "I need to come, I need it." Quiet as Dean's voice was, it was heavily strained.

            "Open your eyes, Dean," Cas replied. "Look at me. I want to see your eyes when you come." His voice was rough and he knew that he was equally close to his climax. Dean's eyes shot open and met Castiel's instantly. Cas bent down and kissed him slowly, keeping their eyes joined.

            "I love you, Dean," he whispered. Dean gasped and bucked underneath Cas as he came hard, sticky fluid painting both of their chests. His ass clenched tightly around Cas' cock and Cas was lost, coming with a soft moan. His hands stroked lightly over Dean's body as he came down from his orgasm. When they had both stopped shaking, Cas slipped carefully out of Dean and removed the condom, tossing it into the trash can before pulling Dean into his arms. He held him for a minute before he realised there was a new dampness on his shoulder, separate from the sweat that was covering his entire body. He pulled back slightly so he could see Dean's face, not releasing him from his hold. A few tears were streaking down Dean's cheeks.

            "Dean, what's the matter? Did…did I hurt you?" Cas asked, concerned. Dean shook his head.

            "No, Cas, shit, no." Dean said softly, bringing a hand up to his cheek to wipe at his tears roughly with a fist. "The opposite…you're so good to me, Cas. You're so good to me, you seem to know exactly what I want, what I need. I don't understand it. I can't…I can't understand it. Why me, of all…" he trailed off as his voice choked again. Castiel stared at him for a moment with shock written on his face.

            "You don't…" Cas started. "Dean, I love you." he said simply.

            "I love you too, Cas. I just don't understand what I did." Dean said. Cas' brow furrowed again.

            "Dean, you are a good man. You deserve to be loved." Dean shook his head.

            "I dunno, man. I just…fuck, Cas, I love you so fucking much and I’m just waiting for the day that I fuck up enough and you're gone." Cas put a finger to Dean's lips to stop him.

            "Enough, Dean." His voice was sure. "There is not a thing you could do that would change how I feel. Remember," he said quickly, when he could see Dean getting ready to protest, "I can see your soul, Dean. I know you more intimately than any other being." He bent forward and kissed Dean's forehead. "Trust in me," he said.

            "I do, Cas. It scares the shit out of me, but I do."

            "Then trust my judgement, Dean. Trust me when I tell you that you deserve to be loved, and that I do love you." Dean took a deep breath, wiping a few tears that refused to stop falling from his eyes before leaning into Cas' chest again. Cas pressed a kiss into Dean's hair and pulled him close, rubbing slow circles into his back. He smiled when he felt Dean's breathing even out as he finally fell asleep in Castiel's arms.

            "You are loved, Dean Winchester," he murmured against Dean's hair. 


End file.
